


Dead Birds and Rotten fruits

by breadjangjun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadjangjun/pseuds/breadjangjun
Summary: ☆ what other way to get revenge than with a fucking demon





	Dead Birds and Rotten fruits

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work pls support me
> 
> follow me in twitter @icyminhee

it was like any normal night, the soft breeze entering the window of the dorm, the low chewing of squirrels from the trees and another bad decision being made.

definitely a normal night. 

junho looks down at the book his roommates, yohan and seungyoun, gave him. it had a mix of black and red as a cover and the pages were old as if it's been forgotten for a long time.

"what am I supposed to do with this??" junho lifted the book up to their faces with an irritated look. exams are coming up and instead of studying, he's being forced to do another dumb idea made by dumb and dumber.

"yohan and i found it in this antique shop and he said you can summon demons with it." seungyoun said with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"so you want me to summon a demon??" junho said still confused. his roommates just nod to his question. " And what happens if it doesn't work?? " Junho said with a raised eyebrow.

"you do 3 weeks worth of our projects." yohan says with a smirk. junho just sighs knowing he can't say no to them. he opens a random page of the book and tries to read one sentence.

"I-lubes ea, r-religare loco a-adduc e-eum-m ad-d m-me." junho squinted at the foreign words and gripped the book harder in frustration, nonetheless he continued. "e-et s-s-sequitur u-ut u-unus ad-d t-te v-voca." " Well??" seungyoun took the book looked around it and threw it back to junho's lap. "that shit costed $50 what a waste. so that's 3 weeks worth of projects, thanks in advance!! " seungyoun said before leaving with yohan to their rooms.

junho looks at the book and flipped through the pages looking for something that won't make him do projects for the next weeks.

"who am I kidding they got this from an antique shop, of course it's fake. they just wanted me to do their shit again." the boy stood up to put the book on his study table then went to bed.

junho tucked himself in the blankets and fell asleep with his roommates still playing their console.

command them, bind them, bring them to me. call the one that shall follow thee.

the sound of a pen clicking continously woke junho up. it was still dark and the only light was coming from his flashing clock. junho looks at his study table and saw a figure sitting holding the a book on his left and a pen on the right. junho rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at the figure. "go back to your room yohan, i'm already doing your projects leave mine alone." junho said as the pen clicking stopped.

the figure stayed in its position and it annoyed junho more. "yohan i said-" junho stopped when the figure stood up didn't resemble yohan.

junho froze in his spot as his clock flashed low lights at the figure. it then started walking to junho's side of the bed. junho could only cover his face with the blanket and wish for it to go away. he then felt fingers on the blanket making him cry lowly.

"oh shit i didn't mean to make you cry" a voice spoke from the other side of the blanket. junho didn't know who the voice was so he stayed hidden in the blanket. " hey i'm not gonna hurt you" the fingers tapped him on the head three times.

junho lowered the blanket and saw a boy around his age standing beside him. " i c-can't see you" junho whispered making the figure gasp. " oh right" the boy opened the lamp shade behind him illuminating the room.

he was about 2 inches taller than yohan, his hair was parted in the middle and his cheeks has freckles. he was wearing black slacks, white long sleeves with a yellow shirt on top. and to finish it, he was wearing suspenders.

"is it too much??" the boy spoke up while looking at himself. junho was confused on why someone would dress up like that and come at 3 am. "w-who are you??" junho finally spoke up to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"i'm kang minhee, the demon you summoned " the boy, minhee, said as if it's the most obvious answer. junho scoffed after hearing his answer.

"is this another one of seungyoun's pranks?? can he do this in the morning??" junho said as he snuggled back to his bed. "go back home minhee, prank me later" junho said starting to fall asleep.

"but i am a demon!" minhee whined while trying to push junho off the bed. junho stood up and looked at minhee. "prove it." junho said with a bored face. the demon hums, "uh, i can do this." 

minhee closed his eyes and whispers something under his breath - something unfamiliar to junho, maybe bullshit he made up on the spot. the air between them started to shift, tighter and tighter. his pulse started to beat against his skin a little faster and finally -

minhee's left eye glowed a bright, fluorescent blue, catching junho by surprise.

"interesting but i need one more proof" junho said excited for another surprise. "i don't know what else i can do. i'm new to this whole demon thing" minhee said while playing with his sleeves. 

aren't demons supposed to be mean why is he acting... cute. junho thought to himself while scanning the so called 'demon' head to toe.  
"what can i do to prove i'm a demon" minhee looked at junho with a pout on his face. "uh do something to my roommates, seungyoun and yohan then i'll believe you" junho pointed at the walls which was filled with loud snores.

" on it" minhee walked to the door but got stopped mid way. " do it tomorrow. its nearly 4 am it won't work" junho said before lying back down. minhee nodded and laid down on the bed beside junho. " what are you doing" junho said looking at the demon boy. " you're the one who summoned me at least treat me nicely" minhee huffed and cuddled closer to junho. the said boy didn't push him away cause he somehow liked the feeling of having someone beside him.


End file.
